<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【崔胜澈x你】极端主义 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355423">【崔胜澈x你】极端主义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“怦然心动的是我，着迷深陷的却是我。”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【崔胜澈x你】极端主义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“怦然心动的是我，着迷深陷的却是我。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p>
<p>绿茵把窗户隐藏着，洒下一片阴凉，又留下星星点点的阳光投射在课桌上。我握着手持小风扇一边吹着，一边托着腮听课，不知道听进去多少，只知道课室里的空调是该换了。</p>
<p>咂巴着嘴拿起水杯喝了口水，脚踹在前面请假的同学的椅子上晃来晃去，等着下课，心里只想着一会要偷偷点什么外卖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叩叩。”</p>
<p>晃神间隔壁的玻璃窗传来轻轻的敲击声，我转头看见崔胜澈猫着身子趴在窗台上看着我，漂亮的大眼睛里倒映着阳光和蓝天。我被吓了一跳，连忙做着嘴型问他来干什么。</p>
<p>他指指外面，又从背后掏出一包薯片放在窗轨上，又做出手势要我出来。我只好拉开窗户拿过薯片，悄悄塞进书包，幸好坐在最后一排，弯着腰悄悄地就从教室后门溜了出去找他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你来这里干什么啦？”</p>
<p>我刚走到教学楼外面就看见等着的崔胜澈，却被他一把搂进怀里，卷卷的头发看起来很松软，我忍不住伸手就揉了一把，他也弯下身子配合着我，笑眯眯地靠在我的肩膀上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们翘课出去玩吧，难得我都翻墙过来找你了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚说完就看见有老师走过，崔胜澈一个侧身搂着我就站到墙侧，我被他的动作吓得愣住，两只手直愣愣地就趴在他胸前，拽着他薄薄的衬衫外套，胸口压在他的胸膛上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呼，我们走吧。”崔胜澈松了口气，没看见我瞬间涨得通红的脸颊，压在我后脑勺的大手揉了揉我的头发，拿过我的书包就牵着我往外走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p>拿着两个冰淇淋小跑到我面前，把巧克力味的塞到我手里，然后自己舔着有点融化的那个草莓味甜筒，被冰到舌头又不断地吸气，另一只手却还是紧紧地拖着我。</p>
<p>两个人穿着不同学校的校服在公园里闲逛，看见刚新种下的太阳花坛就蹲下来拍了两张照片，却不知道崔胜澈在我后面也悄悄拿着手机拍我蹲下来一团的背影，看我回头看他也没有收起来，又笑起来多拍了几张。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沿着小径走着看见游乐设施旁的秋千，我就松开崔胜澈的手坐上去，晃着脚要他推我，他走到我背后替我推起了秋千，甚至越推越高，听着我随着秋千的高度尖叫起来，自己也在后面笑得不能自已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崔胜澈—你好幼稚啊——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我也不敢回头看他，闭着眼睛大喊着他的名字，其实晃久了还挺有趣，双手紧紧地攥着秋千绳子，直到崔胜澈拉住秋千才松开手回头瞪了他一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谈恋爱这东西，不傻一点怎么谈啊？”崔胜澈伸手揉了揉我鼓起来的脸颊，自己坐在隔壁的秋千上，嘟着嘴撒娇，“现在到你推我了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p>我打开崔胜澈送我的生日礼物的时候，确实是实打实的迷惑，可人又不在身边，在宿舍门口放下盒子就跑的也只有他了，起着哄看热闹的舍友们也开始冒问号了。</p>
<p>我捏着手里那个指南针，也不知道他搞什么名堂，连个贺卡都不写，就在指南针背面贴了两个贴纸，一只小狮子一个爱心，盒子倒是好好地绑了丝带。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崔猪仔，指南针是什么意思，能不能给你的女朋友加个注释？”我把腿架在桌子上给他发信息，回复却是从阳台传来的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“下—楼—呀—”整个宿舍都要被他这声楼大喊给震撼到了，我拖鞋都来拖鞋都来不及穿，光着脚就跑到阳台，看到把卷毛扎成苹果揪揪的崔胜澈在朝我招手。</p>
<p>“操啊。”我脱口而出一句骂人的话，就当是感叹词吧，随便从衣柜里掏出一件他之前塞给我的衬衫外套，又把桌面上的指南针塞进口袋，踏着拖鞋就冲了下楼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“你怎么又跑过来了？”我一下刹不住车，一个打滑撞进崔胜澈怀里，“你跟保安结拜兄弟了吗崔胜澈。”</p>
<p>他笑着把我乱七八糟的头发都捋顺了，两只手臂圈住我的腰让我稳稳当当把整个人的重量都压在他身上，这才笑着问我喜不喜欢那个礼物，我摇摇头抽出一只手在空气中画出好大一个问号，表达自己的疑惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你好笨啊，”崔胜澈撅着嘴拿过我从口袋掏出来的指南针，“送你一个指南针，免得你被我宠得找不到北。”</p>
<p>说完又得意洋洋地抱着我的身子左右摇晃起来，阳光在他的苹果头上晃来晃去，我这才想起来自己之前拼命给他扎揪揪却总是被拒绝，因此执念了很久的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那不找了，反正东南西北上下左右，哪里不是你。”我凑上去吻了吻崔胜澈的唇角，又在他耳边低声叫他小猪，却被他挠了痒，笑着的时候又被他抱紧，原本垂下来的胳膊环上他的脖子，让两个人的距离更近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不许叫我小猪，叫一次挠痒一次。”他嘟着嘴向我提要求，倔强的样子看起来更像是寿星一点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你让我拍个十张你的扎揪揪照片。”我垫着脚去摸崔胜澈那个扎得有点歪的小苹果头，偏硬的发丝在我手心挠着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好过分啊，”说完犹豫了一会把自己的手机递给我，“你拍吧，宝贝。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p>我心满意足地划着手机看着新拍的照片，崔胜澈说着不愿意，后来还是乖乖地摆着动作耍着帅给我拍了不止十张，看着我窝在他怀里笑着看照片，也无奈地揉着我的发顶笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“宝贝，要是有别的女孩子追我怎么办？”崔胜澈侧着头看我，嘴里还嘟嚷着说自己长得帅人气高，傲娇的小模样可爱得要死。</p>
<p>我愣了一下，回头就用手捏他的脸颊肉，看着他嘟起来粉红的嘴巴，忍不住又凑上去重重亲了两口，还坏心地咬了咬崔胜澈饱满的下唇才舍得离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那不行，谁追你我打谁，超极端的。”我说着就伸手在空中挥了几下拳头，嘟着嘴假装生气的样子，哼哼了几声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那就请这位极端的小朋友收起你的拳头，乖乖地呆在我身边。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>